Currently, as the number of users carrying mobile phones increases, services for providing information about another person's location using mobile phones are also increasing. In the past years, it was very difficult to identify a particular person's location without using a separate device. However, since a base station that transmits and receives data with a mobile phone can readily identify a location of a user carrying the mobile phone, such services are becoming more popular. Therefore, mobile communication service providers provide services which provide user location information and location information of another user enrolled by the user.
However, the services only enable the user to simply identify a location of the user itself, and thereby receive proximity location information or verify location information of the other user enrolled by the user, based on the identified user location information. Therefore, the user is able to identify where the other user is located at a current point in time, whereas it is very difficult to identify which route the other user is moving along in a particular region.
As described above, conventional services do not provide information about which route the other user is moving in the particular region. Therefore, the user should frequently verify location information of the other user and mark the verified location information on a separate map or remember the location information. Also, the information about which route the other user is moving along in the particular region may include information about what type of places the other user prefers. Therefore, it will be useful information for the user who desires to understand preferred places of the friend.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and system for providing friend location information which can provide a user with a map where a travel route of a friend is marked, based on location information of the friend selected by the user, and thereby enables the user to identify the travel route of the friend at a glance using the marked map and verify favored places of the friend.